


100 Contest- P-Day by cyandragon

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by cyandragon]</b>
</p><p>100 word drabble for the Library's  contest!  Let's just say the plants are ready to throw off the chains of oppression...</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Contest- P-Day by cyandragon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.
> 
> *  
> *
> 
> This story contains punctuation errors caused by faulty software on the original site, to be edited later.

  
[100 Contest- P-Day](viewstory.php?sid=144) by [cyandragon](viewuser.php?uid=28)  


  
Summary: 100 word drabble for the Library's contest! Let's just say the plants are ready to throw off the chains of oppression...  
Categories: [Contests](browse.php?type=categories&catid=10) Characters:  Houseplant(s)  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 104 Read: 121  
Published: 10 Oct 2005 Updated: 10 Oct 2005 

The Day by cyandragon

P-Day

This was it. They would finally crush the Enemy! No more fearful living, cruel treatment! Although the first 99 plots had failed, this one, glorious plan 100, was bound to work.

The platoons lined up on the windowsill, silent and reflective. Many a good shrub could go down today. The air patrol of hanging ivy could suffer casualties. Even the Allies could die. But the sacrifices would be for a worthy, noble cause. To destroy the Enemy!

Thus, Crowley?s plants waited stoically for the tyrant to return to an apartment drenched in holy water, angry appliances, and menacing plant life.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=144>  



End file.
